


4:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't go to the Pig Pit for lunch tomorrow,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to other pigs.





	4:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't go to the Pig Pit for lunch tomorrow,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to other pigs after he used a tentacle from his mouth to protect them from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
